Choosing The Right Path
by hotchadobsessed
Summary: Set after 5x05 - What would have happened if Peyton had come home while Lucas was there talking to Brooke? Now, Lucas is trying to get Peyton back, but she's not making it easy. Leyton
1. Chapter 1

Set after 5.05. What if Peyton came home when Lucas was there talking to Brooke?

**Author's Note:** Ok, so pretty much I suck at writing anything, but I really wanted someone to do a story like this set after 5x05 and I waited so long and no one wrote one, so I figured what did I have to lose, and I wrote one myself. So there ya go!

Enjoy.

* * *

Brooke is sitting on the couch idly doodling in her sketchbook, trying to create new designs for her fashion line when there is a knock at the door. Brooke gets up to answer it and is surprised to find Lucas there. She opens the door wider, motioning for him to come in.

"Well this is a surprise. What's up?" Brooke asks him as she moves further into the house.

"Not much. Uh, is Peyton around?" Lucas answers as he follows her into the kitchen.

"No, I think she's at the studio today." she informs him as she stops behind the counter in the kitchen. "You okay?" she asks him as she looks up to find a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yeah, you remember that night in New York? The night I found out my book was published?" he asks.

"Sure, it was the same night I went into business with Victoria." she remarks with a raised eyebrow. Lucas chuckles.

"Do you ever wonder if we chose the right paths?" Lucas wonders out loud. Brooke nods with a small smile.

"Sometimes. But I have all these wonderful things in my life. Things I wouldn't have had otherwise."

Lucas nods as well.

"Well you're right. I mean, me too. I don't know…" Lucas trails off, unsure of what he was feeling. Brooke looks at him curiously.

"Do you want me to tell Peyton you came by?" she asks him.

Lucas shakes his head. "Nah that's ok." He turns to leave when he spots Peyton standing at the doorway, having just gotten back from the office. She looks confused, and just a little mad.

"So now my so called friends are stopping by but don't want me to know about it? Gee, I feel special." Peyton comments sarcastically as she walks past Lucas.

"Peyton, I didn't mean it like that. I didn't come here for anything important so I didn't think it would matter if you knew or not." Lucas tries to ease the situation.

"Oh ok, well I can just pretend I didn't see you if that makes it easier. Bye Luke." Peyton tells him, not looking up as she flips through the mail on the counter.

Brooke watches on with a grin as she watches Peyton give Lucas the cold shoulder while Lucas looks at her uncomfortably. Lucas gives Brooke a "help me" look.

"Yeah, Luke just came by to ask me a question. What was it again?" Brooke asks, pretending to have forgotten, all the while knowing it was sure to stir up some trouble. Peyton looks at Brooke confused before turning to Lucas expectantly.

"Oh, um, it was nothing really, I just asked Brooke, um, what time her store opening was next week. Yeah that's all I wanted to know." Lucas quickly came up with an excuse while glaring at Brooke. Peyton obliviously missed the interchange.

"It's 7, right Brooke?" Peyton answered.

"Right, yeah she told me that. So I've got my answer so I'm just gonna go." Lucas started walking back to the front door.

"Bye Luke." Brooke sighed, realising her plan hadn't worked. She shrugged as the front door closed and turned to Peyton, who was now looking in the fridge.

"P. Sawyer I really need to have a shower so I'm heading upstairs. Do me a favour, go talk to Lucas, he wanted to ask you something."

Peyton watched Brooke run up the stairs, confusion written on her face. Shrugging she headed to the front door in hopes of catching Lucas out the front.

* * *

As she walked out the door, she saw him sitting in his car parked on the street outside the house, he looked like he was talking to himself. Peyton opened the passenger side door and sat in the car next to him.

"Ok, what's going on?" she asked him as she turned to him, only to find him avoiding her as he stared out the window.

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on, why would anything be going on?" Lucas quickly replied, still not looking at her.

"O – K. Now say that to my face and maybe I'll believe you." She told him, gently placing her hand on his arm, silently asking him to turn to her. Lucas reluctantly turned his body to face her, but still avoided looking into her eyes.

"I was just wondering something…" Lucas started.

"I figured." Peyton replied, waiting for him to spit it out.

"Do you ever wonder if we chose the right paths?" Lucas finally questioned, as he looked up to face her. Peyton was a little shocked at the question, and knew immediately what he was really referring to. Peyton nodded.

"Sure, all the time. But what's the point? Living with regrets is no way to live life."

Lucas could only nod in response, not sure how to react to the answer. Did that mean she didn't regret saying no?

"What about you?" Peyton quietly asks him, breaking him from his thoughts. Lucas sighs, grabbing her hands she has entwined in her lap.

"If I could take back that day, I would. In a heartbeat."

Peyton looks up at him confused.

"I thought we were talking generally, not specific choices."

"Peyton, you know we were never talking generally. Don't you ever wonder what would have happened if that day three years ago had happened differently?"

Peyton pulled her hands away as she felt tears building up in her eyes, and started to wipe them away before Lucas could notice.

"Every day. But Lucas, I wasn't the one that made the life altering decision. It was you who walked out."

Lucas groans frustrated as he hits the steering wheel, causing Peyton to jump slightly.

"I may have walked out Peyton, but you said no. How was I supposed to react to that?"

"Lucas, I never said no. I said someday, why couldn't you just give me that?" Peyton questioned him, her voice starting to raise. Lucas opened his mouth as if to say something but Peyton continued. "And even if I had said no, which I am telling you right now is the furthest from what I mean, why couldn't we have just forgotten it. God Luke, we were so happy, yes we may have been on different sides of the country, and yes it was a challenge, but that's what made us who we were. Lucas and Peyton were never easy, were never meant to be easy but we still made it work, we still loved each other enough for it to work. At least that's what I thought, obviously I was wrong." Peyton could feel her cheeks dampen as the tears finally spilled over, and she suddenly wanted to be out of the car. Reaching for the door handle, she was stopped as Lucas leant over stopping her hand on the door handle.

"Peyton, please, don't ever think that I didn't love you with everything I had. That I didn't ache to be with you every second of every day, because I did. You must know that all I ever dreamt about was you and our future together, our house with the white picket fence, our 2.5 babies with their blonde curly hair and blue eyes. You must know that was what I wanted because obviously I proposed. I promised you forever and you said no." Peyton immediately started to protest, but Lucas cut her off with a finger to her lips. "Ok, you didn't say no, I get that now, but at the time, to me it felt like no. I couldn't handle it Peyton. I asked you if you ever wondered if we chose the right paths. Really, I wanted you to tell me that I didn't choose the right path. I shouldn't have walked out on you that morning, or if I had, I should have called you in the year after that, made sure you came to the book signing, or called you in the past two years." Peyton was steadily crying now as she watched Lucas look into her eyes and pour out his regrets.

"Luke, please, you can't blame yourself for everything. The phone works both ways, I knew where you were, I could have called you, I could have come to see you and I chose not to, just as much as you chose not to keep in touch with me." Peyton pushed Lucas' hand back and wiped her eyes.

"Luke, we both made mistakes, we both feel like we could have had different paths, but like I said, there's no point. There's no use in living your life with regrets. Go, be happy with Lindsay. It's the path you chose for both of us." Peyton made to move out of the car again but stopped at Lucas' voice.

"It's not the path I want anymore."

Peyton sighed before turning back to Lucas one last time.

"But it's the path you chose." Softly, Peyton kissed Lucas on the cheek before getting out of the car and all but running back to the house, leaving Lucas to watch on defeated.

* * *

**Author note:** Well there you go. So that was really bad, I didn't really have a plan for the story, I just knew I wanted something to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Set after 5.05. What if Peyton came home when Lucas was there talking to Brooke?

**Author's Note: **Ok I want to firstly say a huge sincere thank you to all of the people that replied and had enough faith in me to actually put a story alert on this thing. It made me so happy to know that people actually liked what I had written and I'm going to try not to disappoint and put up another chapter, but I really have no idea idea where to go with this, so I am open to any suggestions. Enjoy!

* * *

A few days later, Peyton was sitting in her office, having avoided Luke since the confrontation in the car. She had heard through the grapevine that Lucas and Lindsay had broken up not long after the conversation she had had with him. If she admitted it to herself, she would know that she expected him to do that. How cowardly would he have to be to stay in a relationship he all but admitted he didn't want. Deep down, she knew he regretted walking out on her all those years ago, and now he was trying to make up for it. But there was no way she was going to make this easy on him. How desperate would she seem if she just forgot the pain he had put her through and right away fell into a relationship with him, or worse yet, a bed.

Suddenly, she felt a presence at her doorway, and without looking up she knew who it was. She figured she would have to face him eventually, and looked up to meet his once clear blue eyes that were now clouded over with a mixture of despair, loneliness and want, making them appear an almost grey. Regardless of the emotions clearly marked on his face, she had to admit he looked good leaning against her doorframe, casually dressed in dark jeans with a dark blue button down thrown over a wifebeater. She had always liked the dark colours.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" She asked him as she capped her pen and leant back in her chair. She watched as Lucas walked towards her and took a seat in the couch opposite the desk.

"Well I figured it was the only place I was going to be able to catch you since you're been avoiding me around town and telling Brooke to tell me you're not home when I come by." Lucas replies, watching for a reaction intently. Peyton was surprised he realised she had gotten Brooke to lie for her, and the surprise flashed quickly across her face, but not quick enough for him not to notice.

"Peyton, I think I know you better than you know yourself. And besides, your car was out the front." Lucas gave a small grin. Peyton crossed her arms in front of herself in defence.

"I could have walked." She replied defensively.

"I don't think you and walking fit together in the same sentence. You love that car more than you love Brooke."

Peyton sighed in defeat.

"Fine, so I've been avoiding you. Can you blame me? I heard you broke up with Lindsay so I wasn't going to just sit around and wait for the 10 minute romantic speal that makes you think I will automatically jump into your arms. I can't do it Luke and I won't." Peyton finishes quietly, turning her chair so her back is facing him. Lucas gets up and crouches in front of her.

"But I thought this is what you wanted?" he asks quietly, taking her hands in his. Peyton pulls away, but stays facing him.

"No Luke, it's what you wanted. It's always been about what you wanted." Peyton catches the sadness cover Lucas' face. "2 years ago I would have jumped at the chance to be with you, why do you think I came to your book signing? But that was 2 years ago, that was before you dated Lindsey, before you stopped talking to me for 2 years and before you rejected me when I came back to town."

"Is that what this is about, that I didn't welcome you with open arms? Because I was shocked Peyton, I didn't ever expect to have to deal with what I am feeling right now. Besides, I thought we were past that. I gave you this office!" Lucas points the their surroundings, his voice growing slightly louder.

"Yes Lucas, you gave me this office, after Brooke told you to help me out." Peyton shot back. Lucas shook his head.

"Unbelievable, Peyton. You of all people should know that I wouldn't do something if I didn't want to. Brooke may have given me the idea, but it was me that decided to make you the offer." Peyton sighed, making eye contact with Lucas.

"Fine, Luke. You've made your point. But I still can't. Please understand."

Suddenly, Lucas stood up turning his back on Peyton. His back was jolting up and down and Peyton knew his sadness was turning into anger. Peyton stood up behind him, tentatively touching his shoulder.

"Why Peyton?" Lucas turns to face her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "What do I need to do to show you that I want this? I see it now and I'm not hiding behind Lindsay anymore. It's just me and I'm asking you for another chance."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there you go. I know the Lucas/Lindsay break up might seem a little rushed, but I didn't want Lucas juggling both girls, that has really annoyed me this season. Anyway, like I said I have no idea where to go with this and I don't want Peyton and Lucas to get together too quickly, so what can I do? All suggestions welcome!

Thank you to everyone reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Set after 5x05. What if Peyton had come home while Lucas was talking to Brooke?

**Author's Note:** I can not thank the people that keep reading and reviewing enough. You have really given me encouragement to keep up with this story. Ok, so I'm taking all the suggestions into consideration and I hope you like this chapter. Oh, and I realised I completely screwed up the time line and the Clothes Over Bro's store opening was actually BEFORE 5x05, but indulge me and pretend it was after.

Thanks!

* * *

"_Why Peyton?" Lucas turns to face her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "What do I need to do to show you that I want this? I see it now and I'm not hiding behind Lindsay anymore. It's just me and I'm asking you for another chance."_

Peyton pulled away from Lucas' hold to sit back in her desk chair, spinning it to face Lucas but keeping her distance so as to remove herself from the anger radiating off of Lucas.

"Lucas, I know you think that, but don't you think it's too soon? You only broke up with Lindsay two days ago. Give yourself time to get over it."

"But that's just it Peyton, I don't need time to get over it because there is nothing to get over. I was hiding with Lindsay and when you came back to town, I figured it out. I want to be with you and only you."

Peyton sighs, running her hand through her hair frustrated.

"Look, Lucas, I'm not arguing with you about this. I'm sorry that you feel like you want to be with me and this is hurting you, but please understand that I just can't."

Lucas crouches in front of Peyton's chair.

"So what am I supposed to do then, Peyton? I want… no I need you in my life. I don't want to give this up?"

"You don't have to Lucas, I'm still right here, I just won't be jumping into bed with you every five seconds."

"You know that that isn't what this is about." Lucas interrupts. Peyton smiles at him.

"Yes Lucas, I know that, I'm just saying I'm not offering anything close to that. Why don't you just be single for a while, figure out your heart and if in time we come back to each other than so be it. But right now, that's all I can give you."

Lucas stands up shaking his head. Peyton is worried she has upset him again.

"Are you ok?" she questions him as he starts moving towards the door.

"I'm perfect. The woman I want to be with only wants to be friends. I couldn't be better." Lucas walks out the door, calling behind him.

"I'll be seeing you."

* * *

Peyton stumbles through the door that night after a tiring day at work, combined with the drama that was Lucas Scott. She crumples in a heap on the couch next to Brooke who is idly flicking through the television channels.

"Long day?" Brooke questions, glancing down at her best friend.

"You could say that." Peyton replies. "Mia was in all morning trying to perfect the recording of what will be her first track, then I was on the phone all afternoon trying to get everything ready to get Mia's name out there and then of course Lucas had to show up." Brooke sat up at the mention of Lucas' name, having tuned out during the boring music business talk.

"Ooh, what did Broody have to say? Still broody?" Brooke asked.

Peyton sighed, leaning her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"Why does he have to make everything so complicated? He basically came in declaring his love for me, the exact reason I have been avoiding him, so I told him we can only be friends and then he leaves, just like that." Peyton turns to sit cross legged on the couch, facing Brooke. "Do you think I'm doing the wrong thing, keeping him at a distance?"

"No, not at all. You're only doing what any normal person would do. Protect their heart. It doesn't take a genius to see that he hurt you, and no one wants to see you go through that again." Brooke takes Peyton's hand in her own. "Just don't keep him at too much of a distance, his heart is hurting too. If I had to pick sides you know I will always be on yours, but if you told him you want to be friends then at least make the effort."

"What do you mean 'make the effort'? I figured I would just be friendly to him when I saw him around town." Peyton shrugged.

"Why don't you invite him to the store opening this weekend. I have to be there early to help set up, you know make sure everything is perfect like me, and I don't want you showing up by yourself." Brooke grinned as she handed a stunned Peyton the telephone before getting up off the couch and heading upstairs.

Peyton took a deep breath before dialling the number she knew off by heart. Lucas answered after the third ring.

"Hello?" he questioned, not recognising the number.

"Hey Lucas, it's Peyton." Peyton hit herself on the head at how idiotic she sounded. Lucas chuckled lightly at her hello, knowing he would never forget the sound of her voice.

"Look, I know this afternoon at the office was awkward and I know I hurt you, but I was hoping that we could really try to do this friends thing." Peyton stopped, waiting to hear his reaction.

"Well I wouldn't want anything more than to hear you say you wanted more, but ok, if that's all that you're willing to give at the moment, sure. What did you have in mind?" Lucas asked, curious.

"Obviously you know that Brooke is having her store opening this weekend, and I know you're going and well I'll definitely be there, so how about we help save the environment and go together?" Peyton waited patiently as she let him think it over.

"You know that we can walk to the store, so we wouldn't really be saving the environment." Lucas reminded her. "But it sounds like a plan. I can meet you at your house at 8, is that ok?"

Peyton smiled, thinking that they could get through this.

"Sounds great, I'll be waiting." Peyton confirmed.

* * *

Lucas had arrived on time, and currently Peyton and Lucas were making their way to the store, walking along the lamp lit streets.

"You look nice." Peyton told him as they continued their walk. Lucas quickly glanced over at her.

"Yeah, you too." He responded continuing to walk down the street before he stood in front of Peyton, causing her to stop.

"Ok, I'm sorry, is this weird? Because it seems weird to me." Lucas asks her, holding onto her shoulders lightly.

"Look, we had a relationship, we can't pretend we didn't, and we also can't pretend that you don't want more right now, but before all of that we were really close friends, there's no reason we can't have that again." Peyton told him, looking him in the eye. "Just relax, and let's see where the night takes us." Peyton smiled at him, as she removed herself from his hold and continued walking, with Lucas following.

Peyton and Lucas finally arrive at the store to find it abuzz with people. As they enter, Brooke comes running up to them.

"Hey P. Sawyer and Broody, glad you could make it."

"You know we wouldn't miss this for the world." Peyton replied, hugging her best friend.

"It's a good turn out Brooke, you've done well." Lucas gave his opinion as he also leaned in for a hug.

"I have, haven't I? Well enjoy yourselves, don't get into too much trouble. I must go mingle." Brooke blew a kiss to them both as she headed over to another group of people.

"Ok, so what now?" Lucas turned to Peyton and asked. Peyton laughed.

"You're a big boy now Lucas, I thought you would have known how to take care of yourself?" Peyton sarcastically questioned him. Lucas rolled his eyes at her.

"Very funny, I mean do you want a drink or something?" Lucas pointed to the makeshift bar at the back of the store. Peyton nodded.

"Sounds good." And the two made their way to the bar.

xxx

Peyton and Lucas were sitting in a corner quietly talking among themselves, sipping on glasses of champagne when Brooke approached them. Tiredly she flung herself on the empty chair next to Peyton.

"Who knew hosting a store opening would be this demanding." Brooke whined. Peyton laughed.

"I'm sure you're doing a great job B. Davis, look at how many people are here appreciating your designs." Peyton encouraged. Brooke nodded, before noticing the hot bartender eyeing Peyton – again.

"P. Sawyer, I need you." Brooke suddenly grabbed Peyton's hand and pulled her from the seat. Peyton gave Lucas a confused look as she let herself be pulled towards the bar.

"What's up?" Peyton asked as they came t a stop at the stools.

"So how are things with Lucas?" Brooke questioned, looking over at the brooding blonde, trying - but failing- - not to watch the two best friends.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked, not sure where the conversation was headed.

"Well, how is the whole "just friends" thing going for you? Still giving him the cold shoulder?"

"I am not giving him the cold shoulder. I invited him here tonight didn't I/" Brooke rolled her eyes at Peyton's response.

"We both know he would have come regardless."

"Look, you of all people should know that I need this right now. I'm not ready to let him in yet." Peyton sighed, turning to face the bar. Brooke laid a comforting hand on Peyton's back.

"Let's have some fun then, because the cute bartender has been eyeing you all night." Brooke smiled as she subtly inclined her head in the bartender's direction. Peyton quickly glanced over to where Lucas was sitting, to find him talking to some woman she didn't recognise. She knew that Lucas wasn't interested in this random woman, but she was the one that suggested they just be friends, and she was sick of letting him control her emotions.

"Sounds good to me." Peyton smiled as the two best friends smiled out at the crowd gathered in the store.

xxx

Lucas stifled a yawn as he looked around the store. He had been separated from Peyton since Brooke came and dragged her away. He had been able to keep himself occupied as he found people around the store he wanted to talk to. But it was now nearing the end of the night, and with only a handful of people left in the store, he thought it was time to head off. He went in search of Peyton to suggest they walk home together, when he found her leaning against the bar, laughing with the bartender. Hiding his look of jealousy, Lucas approached her.

"Hey." He greeted her. Peyton turned to see Lucas standing behind her, straightening, she turned to face him.

"Hey." She greeted back.

"Ready to go?" he asked her. Peyton quickly glanced at the bartender before turning back to Lucas.

"Actually, I think I'm going to stay." She replied quietly, not wanting to upset him. Lucas eyed the bartender out of the corner of his eye, thinking this guy had something to do with Peyton wanting to stay.

"Good night." Peyton stated simply, not wanting to prolong the awkward moment. Lucas nodded and sighed, leaning in for a hug, Surprised, Peyton let him approach, but at the last minute, he stopped, laying a hand gently on her elbow as he whispered in her ear.

"He's not good enough for you." With one last quick look at the bartender and a longing look at Peyton, Lucas turned to leave. Peyton stood there stunned for a second, before turning back to the bartender.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go." She quickly offered as she ran outside after Lucas.

"Hey!" She yelled as she stormed out the front door. Lucas turned to her surprised. "Don't do that." She stated from her place at the top of the stairs.

"Do what?" Lucas asked confused.

"'He's not good enough for you'" She mimicked him. "I don't want you saying things like that to me Lucas. That's not fair to me." Peyton finished, tears welling in her eyes.

"Fair? You want to talk about what's not fair? How about the fact that I just ended a two year relationship because I finally realised I wanted to be with you. I want everything with you Peyton and you keep pushing me away. I don't know how many times I have to say it." Lucas told her as he approached her standing at the top of the stairs.

"You've said it enough Lucas, how about you start showing it. How about you respect my wishes and just let this friendship evolve on its own. Just don't say stuff like that to me." Peyton sighed, hanging her head as she walked away from him and the store. Lucas watched her go for a few seconds before deciding he didn't want to leave it like this.

"Peyton." He called as he grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around. Neither noticed how close they were now standing on the deserted street.

"Look, that was a stupid thing to say, I know that, but I couldn't just leave you there with him, knowing how I feel for you and knowing that in time you will feel the same." Lucas whispered as he stared at her.

"Lucas, I didn't refuse to leave with you because of him. This was Brooke's big night, I didn't want to skip out on her early. It had nothing to do with the bartender." Peyton replied. Lucas sighed with relief.

"Well now I feel like an idiot." Lucas mumbled, looking down.

"You're only just now feeling like that?" Peyton commented, laughing lightly/ Lucas looked up quickly and upon noticing the smile on her face, laughed lightly too.

Standing there, with just the light of the street lamp illuminating both of them on, Lucas couldn't remember why he had ever thought Lindsay could replace Peyton in his heart. He loved this beautiful woman and wanted everything with her, starting right now. Peyton was still smiling up at him, as he held her by the elbow and they were standing close. Leaning down, Lucas softly captured her lips in his own for a sweet chaste kiss. Peyton pulled away immediately, knowing if she didn't, things would escalate beyond her control, because despite what she told everyone, she loved this man in front of her and she wanted everything with him too.

"Lucas." Peyton started to protest as she tried to move out of his hold.

"Shh." Lucas whispered, before capturing her lips again, this time pushing the kiss further as he held her in his arms, pulling her as close as possible. And that was how Brooke found them when she walked outside to look for the two blondes who had disappeared minutes earlier. Smiling to herself, Brooke left them to themselves as she re-entered the store.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmm, I'm not sure about this chapter, I feel like I kind of got side tracked. Anyway, I tried to keep everyone happy, so there's a bit of everything in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed, feel free to review (again) and keep the suggestions coming. Oh and I don't have this beta'd before I post it, do I need one? Is it hard to read?


	4. Chapter 4

Set after 5x05. What if Peyton had come home while was talking to Brooke.

**Author's Note: **Not much to say, just thanks to everyone who is still reading and reviewing. Oh yeah, and sorry for the tense skipping, I never was very good at knowing what tense to write in.

Enjoy!

* * *

Reluctantly opening her eyes, Peyton looked around her room, remembering the events of the night before. After the breathtaking kiss she shared with Lucas, she saw in his eyes that he wanted to talk about it. Not willing to do that at that very second, Peyton did what she does best. She ran, leaving a confused Lucas standing there on the street.

Peyton was not stupid, after everything she had told Lucas about not letting him back in, she had let him kiss her, even welcomed it, and now she had to do some back tracking. She had to help him understand that it was a mistake, not in the true sense of the word as she did not regret one minute of it, but just that it should not have happened last night.

Peyton knew she had to talk to him, but later sounded better than now, however, Lucas had other plans. As Peyton pulled herself out of bed, groaning at the effort it took, she stumbled out of her room, wiping at her sleep filled eyes. She could hear noises in the kitchen and assuming it was Brooke, sat down heavily in one of the stools, eyes still closed.

"You'll never believe the night I had." Peyton grumbled, laying her head on the counter. She heard a deep male laugh, and Brooke definitely was not male.

"I think I could take a pretty good guess seeing as I was there." Lucas replied, setting a cup of coffee in front of Peyton, leaning against the counter on the other side. Peyton lifted her head and opened her eyes to face him.

"Hi, what are you doing here? Where's Brooke?" Peyton asked him, consciously tugging at her bed mussed hair.

"She went back to the store, something about cleaning up after last night's debacle. Not sure how much mess that crowd could have made, but she left about ten minutes ago. She let me in, in case you were wondering." Peyton simply nodded at his reply. Lucas sighed, moving around to the other side of the counter to take a seat next to Peyton.

"Look, we need to talk." Lucas started. Peyton nodded.

"I know we do, I just don't know what to say."

Lucas grinned at her response, thinking things would finally work out between them. The grin slowly faded as Peyton continued.

"It shouldn't have happened. I'm not saying I regret it, because that's the last thing I'm thinking, I just don't think it should have happened so soon after I told you that I wanted to be just friends. This does not change the fact that I cannot let you in right now Lucas. I won't."

Lucas turned away, trying to conceal the disappointment on his face. He should have seen it coming; it was too good to be true. Peyton placed a hand gently on his forearm, willing him to turn back to her.

"I'm not trying to be a bitch Lucas, I know that this is hurting you, but give it time. I'm not saying never, I'm just saying not right now."

"Just like you didn't say never to my proposal?" Lucas asked sarcastically. "Gee, look where that got us." Lucas rolled his eyes and headed towards the door.

"Luke." Peyton called after him. "Things are fine the way they are, we're friends, and I'm telling you if you just give it time, it will all work out I promise."

Lucas nodded.

"Last night meant something Peyton, and I'm going to show you that. I'm not going anywhere."

"Either am I Luke." Peyton responded with a smile as she watched him open the door to leave. Both Lucas and Peyton froze as the door opened to reveal the figure they least expected. He had his hand mid air as if he was ready to knock.

"Jake!" Peyton called out being the first to shake herself from the shock, jumping up from her stool to move to give him a hug. Jake smiled as he returned it. Lucas quickly shook it off, and moved to shake Jake's hand.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked politely, meanwhile watching for Peyton's reaction to her ex standing at the door.

"Thought I'd come down for a while and see my favourite group of people. I had some time off work so I thought I would spend it here. Jenny's sleeping in the car." Jake commented as Peyton led him further into the house. Lucas remained at the door.

"That's great. We should catch up tomorrow night or something." Lucas suggested, trying to sound enthusiastic. "I have to head out now, but yeah we should organise something."

Jake nodded in agreement.

"Sound like a plan. See you later." Lucas waved a quick goodbye as he walked out the door.

"Well that was… awkward?" Jake asked as he sat on the couch next to Peyton. "What was that all about, and why was he here so early in the morning? I thought you guys called it quits years ago?"

Peyton sighed. 'Yeah I thought so too. I mean when I came back here I wanted nothing more than to have him welcome me with open arms, but when I showed up, I found out he had a girlfriend of two years, then out of the blue, he broke up with her, telling me that I was his biggest regret and he wanted to make things right. So now here I am trying to protect my broken, no more like shattered, heart from the last time we tried this, and he's just everywhere, trying to get back in." Peyton laid her head on Jake's shoulder.

"Sounds complicated." Jake commented. "But then again, nothing between you two has ever been simple. And do not worry, I am not here to make things anymore complicated. I saw the way he was eyeing you and the death glares directed at me. You guys have a whole set of drama I'm not involving myself in this time."

Peyton laughed lightly.

"Thanks Jake." Peyton wiped her eyes that were threatening to spill tears and sat up, turning to face Jake. "Anyway, enough about pathetic me, it's good to see you what have you been up to?"

"Not much really. Nikki and I worked out an arrangement with Jenny a few years ago, which surprisingly has worked out well. Nikki really got her act together after that drama with the court back in senior year. Right now, Nikki let me take Jenny since she knew I was coming here to see you all, and she thought it would be a nice time for Jenny to get away. So her and I are here for as long as work gives me the time off."

"How is work? What are you doing now?"

"Just working in a club down in Savannah. It's long hours but the pay's good, and they let me showcase my music every once in a while when there is an opening, which is great for me because I don't really get the time to try and pursue it otherwise."

"Hey that gives me an idea. I have some studio time booked for Mia and I'm sure she won't mind if you tag along if you want to get something recorded? It doesn't have to be anything professional, but it would be nice to have something recorded for you personally." Peyton suggested. Jake smiled.

"Yeah, sounds like fun. I mean I might as well use my connections to a big record label producer."

"Great. I'll set it up for tomorrow." Peyton grinned. "This is going to be so much fun."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Eh, not that great. I think it's what you call a "filler chapter". I need to start the jealous Lucas phase, that's always fun. Any suggestions of Jake/Peyton activities that will make Lucas jealous and/or Lucas stunts to prove to Peyton that he is the one, will be much appreciated and I will give you lots and lots of credit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hey thanks again for all the reviews and a big thank you to all of those that have given me some great ideas for this story. Shout outs to lukenpeyton4ever, Chlarkrocks, RJMoonspell4, LP4Life4ever and Stephy J. I hope this chapter is on the right track of what you wanted.

Enjoy!

* * *

The next day Peyton couldn't wait to take Jake down to the studio to show him around and get started on a recording. As Peyton was arranging some paperwork on her desk, Jake wandered around the office, impressed at the space and what Peyton had done with it, eventually Jake took at a seat across from Peyton's desk.

"So what did you have in mind for this recording?" Jake asked. Peyton looked at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Whatever you want is fine, I just want to get something recorded."

"Ok." Jake nodded. "So you ready to talk about what happened yesterday? I know you weren't really up for it at the time, but if I'm going to be walking around getting death glares I'd kind of like to know why."

Peyton sighed as she got more comfortable in her chair, ready for a long discussion.

"Well I'd think it would be pretty obvious why you were getting death glares." Peyton rolled her eyes. "He's threatened by you being here. I think you put a spanner in his elaborate plans to win me back." Peyton laughed quietly and Jake joined her.

"Do you want him to win you back?" Jake asked curiously.

"I don't know." Peyton shrugged. Jake raised his eyebrows at the obvious lie.

"Ok so I do know and the answer is yes" She continued "I just don't know if I should let him. What if he breaks my heart again Jake? I don't know if I could handle it." Peyton looked down as a tear slid down her cheek. Jake walked to the other side of the table and knelt in front of Peyton. He wiped away the tear with his thumb.

"Well if he breaks your heart, I'll break his face." Jake commented lightly, happy when a small smile crossed Peyton's face.

As Jake and Peyton continued to talk, Lucas had spotted Peyton's car in the parking lot of Tric and since he wanted to spend as much time as possible with her, decided to head up to her office and ask if she wanted to hang out.

"I'm such an idiot." Peyton suddenly exclaimed, running her hands through her hair. "I'm supposed to be mature and strong, not crying over some guy. I definitely didn't cry over you when you rejected my proposal and sent me back home."

"Gee thanks." Jake said sarcastically as he turned from her and sat back down. Peyton tried to back track, missing the smirk on Jake's face.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry, that probably sounded really bad, oh god…"

"Peyton, I was kidding." Jake interrupted, now laughing. "I know how much Lucas means to you, and I'm glad I figured it out back then instead of getting my heart broken further down the line."

Peyton started to open her mouth to say something when Jake put his hand up signalling her to stop.

"I know you're sorry, so don't say it – again." Jake continued. Peyton laughed, walking around the desk to face Jake. Peyton pulled him in for a hug.

"I really wanted to marry you Jake. I wanted a family with you."

"I can't believe you asked me to marry you." Jake laughed as he returned the hug.

As Peyton and Jake embraced they didn't notice Lucas standing at the doorway, a shocked and angry expression on his face from what he just heard. Quickly pulling himself together, Lucas stormed out of Tric before they could notice he was there.

* * *

Lucas had been walking the streets of Tree Hill for the past twenty minutes trying to wrap his head around what he had heard back at Tric. So Peyton had asked Jake to marry her? When? It must have been back in senior year when she had gone to visit him that weekend. So she was ready to get married at 17 but not at 19? Lucas angrily punched a nearby brick wall at the thought. She refused him but had been ready to settle down with Jake?

Lucas was walking past a nearby park when he heard the light sound of a girls laugh. Looking up in curiosity, Lucas stopped to stare at the sight of the happy family around the swing set, only to narrow his eyes when he realised exactly who it was he was watching. Jake was pushing Jenny on the swing while Peyton leaned on the swing set watching with a wide smile on her face. As Lucas continued to watch, Jake obviously said something funny, causing both girls to laugh loudly. The sound travelled to Lucas' ears and he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Peyton so happy. Lucas knew he had been quite the jackass to Peyton when she first returned home but he felt like someone had finally opened his eyes and he had spent the last couple of weeks trying to make up for it. Couldn't Peyton see that all he wanted was to be with her? Lucas sighed. Looking at the group one last time, Lucas knew he wanted to have that image with Peyton. He wanted to be taking their daughter with blonde curls and blue eyes to the park, making Peyton laugh as their daughter swung happily on the swings. He wasn't going to give up, if anything, Jake being here just gave Lucas more determination and he was ready to do what he had to.

Lucas walked away from the park with a new spring in his step. If Peyton wanted to be just friends that was his loophole to get her thinking about him again, and he was going to make sure she couldn't resist.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

The next weekend, Lucas arrived at Nathan and Haley's house to find Haley grading some papers in the living room.

"Hey Hales." Lucas greeted as he took a seat on the couch opposite her.

"Hey Luke." Haley greeted, surprised to see him there. "What brings you by?"

"How would you and Nathan like to come out with the gang tonight for a little get together at Tric? Think drinking, dancing and laughing." Lucas suggested.

"Ok, sounds like fun. What brings on this little get together?" Haley innocently asked, taking in her friend's broody expression.

"Do I need to have a reason to hang out with all of my friends?" Lucas asks. On Haley's sceptical look he continues. "Ok, so I might have a reason. Well you know Jake is in town? I just feel like Peyton is slipping away and I need to do something to show her I'm still the guy for her."

"Oh Lucas. You know you don't need to prove anything to her. She's just hurt and confused. You need to give her time. Anyway, I thought you guys were trying the whole "just friends" thing?" Haley questioned.

"We are, we are. I'm not going to declare my love for her tonight Haley, I just want her back in my life and if a "friendly" get together is all I can offer right now, then it's the best idea I've had so far. Obviously kissing her didn't help." Lucas sighed, dropping his head in his hands.

"You guys kissed?" Haley exclaimed shocked but excited. "When? How?"

"It wasn't like that Hales." Lucas quickly explained. "It was like a 5 second thing and it is water under the bridge apparently. I think now I just give her what she wants, hope like hell Jake leaves town soon and let it go from there."

"Sounds like a good idea Luke. You guys can never stay away from each other for too long. Except of course for that whole 2 year fiasco, but you were on opposite sides of the country so that doesn't count." Haley quickly amended. Both of them turned to the doorway as they heard Nathan enter the room.

"Hey Nate, I just stopped by to let you and Haley know we are all heading down to Tric tonight." Lucas explained as he stood to leave. "I'm going to go round up the rest of the troops."

"Cool man, see you then." Nathan agreed.

"See ya Luke." Haley farewelled as Lucas left the house.

* * *

Lucas had gotten the word out that everyone was to meet at Tric that night about 9pm and so far most had shown up. Lucas had grabbed a table as soon as he arrived and currently seated were Nathan, Haley, Skills, Mouth, Millicent, Jake and himself. They were just waiting on Brooke and Peyton who Jake said would only be a few minutes longer as he had left them at the house to get ready, though Nathan and Lucas both knew from experience this meant at least another hour.

"Drinks?" Skills offered as he and Mouth stood from the table. Upon everyone's nod, the two left to grab the first round of drinks.

"No use waiting for the two girls." Lucas commented when Skills returned with a full tray.

"I told you they would only be a few minutes." Jake corrected. Nathan and Lucas shared a look and laughed. Upon Jake's confused expression, Haley explained.

"If they were only just getting ready now, we probably won't see them for about an hour."

"Oh." Jake replied, taking a swig of his beer.

* * *

Sometime during his fifth drink, Lucas finally spotted Brooke and Peyton walking through the door. Brooke looked stunning as always in a tight fitting blue mini dress paired with blue stilettos and her hair falling over her shoulders in soft waves. It was the blonde next to her that stole Lucas' attention and he had to remind himself that the aim of tonight was to prove he could be just friends with her, but judging by his reaction to her appearance that was going to be easier said than done. Peyton was dressed in a strapless black corset top with green piping, making her eyes pop, teamed with a dark denim pair of skinny leg jeans, making her long legs that had Lucas fantasising every night seem longer. Lucas was torn from his staring with a sharp poke in his ribs from Haley who gave him a stern look when he turned to her.

"Hello boys and girls." Brooke greeted as the pair made their way over to the table." Room for two more?"

"There's always room for two of the sexiest ladies in Tree Hill." Skills replied as he made room for the girls to sit down. Peyton laughed as she took a seat next to Jake and Brooke took a seat next to Nathan. Peyton greeted everyone around the table but got stuck at Lucas as she made eye contact with him that neither was willing to break.

"Who needs a drink?" Lucas suddenly asked, standing from the table and downing the remainder of his drink in one swallow.

"I think you should slow down, Cowboy." Commented Haley, noticing Lucas' eyes were beginning to glaze over. Lucas brushed off the comment as he motioned to the remainder of the table.

"I'll come with you, broody." Brooke offered as she led him to the bar.

"So what's going on?" Brooke asked as they leant against the bar waiting for their order.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, still staring at Peyton across the room.

"I mean exactly what the question implies I mean. What's going on with you and Blondie?"

"Nothing apparently. Did you not notice Jake is back in town?" Lucas asked bitterly.

"Yes. I also noticed the hundreds of tearful phone calls I got after you and she broke up. I also noticed the love sick expression she had on her face when we came back to town. And I also noticed that Jake is leaving tomorrow." Brooke explained. Lucas noticeably brightened at the last comment. "And I also noticed that you have had just a little too much to drink." Brooke continued.

Lucas shook his head. "Nah. Just trying to relax so I can be "friends" with the girl I'm in love with." He commented sarcastically. Brooke took a hold of his arm to get him to look at her because he was still focused on Peyton.

"Luke, listen to me. She loves you too, you know she does. Just give her time. You guys used to be really close friends, there's no reason you can't have that again."

"Where have I heard that before?" he scoffed.

"You know why you've heard it before? It's because it's true. Broody, you two will get there, just be patient."

Lucas sighed as he looked back to where Peyton was laughing with the group.

* * *

Peyton, Brooke, Haley and Millicent had progresses to the dance floor where they were shaking their stuff to the latest RnB track while the guys looked on from the table.

"I don't think friends stare at each other the way you're looking at Peyton, man." Nathan nudged his brother who hadn't taken his eyes off of Peyton all night. Lucas scoffed as he downed another drink before he stood.

"I'm gonna go pee." Lucas mumbled as he walked away.

"Thank for the info." Mouth replied sarcastically.

As Lucas was making his way back to the table, he could see that the girls had rejoined the group, but the curly blonde locks he was used to staring at was missing. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed her heading to her office. Curious, Lucas followed.

"You always were a work a holic." Lucas commented as he entered the office and took a seat in the chair opposite the desk.

"You always were never good at holding your alcohol." Peyton replied, noticing his glazed look and slumped posture. Peyton pulled her desk chair over to sit in front of Lucas.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" She asked sympathetically, touching his knee for support.

"Nothing." Lucas sighed. "It's just been a really crappy week."

"And why has it been a crappy week?" Peyton asked, fearing the answer. Lucas sighed, making eye contact with her,

"You." He answered simply.

"Why me?"

"Where did we go wrong, Peyt?" Lucas whispered. Peyton stood, trying to create some distance between them.

"There are a lot of things that went wrong, Lucas. Just off the top of my head I would say the surprise proposal was probably a big one."

Lucas stood, quickly sobering as he took in her words and recalled the conversation her had heard in this very office last week.

"Yeah, about that supposed "surprise" proposal Peyton, the one you were apparently not ready for? Tell me, why were you ready to be married at 17 but not at 19."

Peyton turned to him shocked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb. I'm talking about you asking Jake to marry you, but not saying yes when I proposed."

"Jake was different and you know it. I had nothing back then except two dead mums, and absentee father and 4 supposed friends who were too wrapped up in their own relationships to care. I didn't want to be a fifth wheel, I wanted a family and Jake could have given that to me."

"Is that what you think? That we didn't care? Peyt, we were just in high school, everything seemed like the end of the world, but we were all still there for each other." Lucas explained as he moved towards her.

"Why does it even matter, Lucas. I didn't marry him did I? I'm stuck in whatever the hell it is with you!"

"It matters because when I asked you, you said you wanted to wait, that you weren't ready. But then I find out you were ready to marry Jake at 17. It feels like the response you gave me was a complete lie."

Peyton reached out to take his hands into her own.

"It wasn't Lucas. Don't you see what we had was so different to what I had with Jake. I think in some ways I was insecure when I asked Jake. I wanted him to give me some sense of security. With you, I already was secure. I believed in our love and wanted to get the other things right first."

"We could have waited.' Lucas whispered. "You could have said yes and we could have just been engaged for the year you wanted. Not everyone is Nathan and Haley who get married the second the question is asked."

Peyton shook her head in disbelief. "Funny, that's not the way it came out of your mouth that night. It was like you were asking me to run away to Vegas and elope that night."

"Well you didn't mention a long engagement either. You wanted nothing to change for a year."

"Look, that night in that hotel 3 years ago I think we both got a lot of things wrong and didn't say a lot of things that needed to be said. But you know what? You shouldn't have regrets because whatever happened in the past is what makes you the person you are today."

Peyton suddenly rose to plant a sweet kiss on Lucas' mouth, surprising both of them.

"I've said it before Lucas Scott. I'm going to love you forever. You just have to believe in that and be patient."

Peyton squeezed his hands before walking out of the office.

"So everyone keeps telling me." Lucas mumbled as he watched her leave.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

You know what? I'm really not happy with this chapter I think I really got sidetracked, but I'm getting over this storyline and I think I'll end it very soon. 


End file.
